Shichigatsu Hachika
by saty-chan
Summary: [UA][ONESHOT] Hinata tinha uma paixão nem tão secreta por Naruto. Ele apenas era um cego de carteirinha. Mas no final, ele não era tão bobo assim [CASAL: NaruHina] [Para S2InochanS2, Amo L!]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. O Sasuke eu já não garanto xD – rola –

**Casal:** Naru/Hina ;D Porque eu sei que você ama 8D

**Beta-chan:** Hell ;p Obrigada \o\

**Dedicado a:** Ino!!! Minha Best fofosa que nem sabe que vai ganhar fic 8-8

* * *

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

_kimi to wakarete ninen ga tatsu ne_

_nanda ka kinou no you ni omoeru yo_

_betsubetsu no michi aruiteru kedo_

_mada sukoshi kimi no houkouite shimau yo_

Já eram quase duas da tarde. Olhei para o relógio antes de anotar algo numa folha. O dia estava tedioso; Não que os outros fossem mais animados, mas eu não me importava mesmo. Suspirei longamente, era algo comum vindo de mim, eu não falava muito. Não que eu tivesse preguiça ou cansaço, eu apenas não falava. Tímida como eu, não existia outra.

- Hinata-chan! Quer ir ao shopping hoje com a gente? – perguntou minha amiga. Curtos e repicados cabelos rosados ela tinha.

- A-acho que não Sakura-chan... E-eu estou meio enjoada. – respondi, sorrindo fraco - Eu estava bem, apenas não queria ver ele com... 'Ela'.

- Ah Hinata-chan! Não seja assim... – suplicou a morena de coques, Tenten – Vai ser divertido! – disse por fim, batendo palmas de leve. Eu odiava deixá-las na mão.

- D-desculpe meninas... Mas eu não me sinto bem... – sussurrei. Elas entenderam a mensagem. Todas sabiam do meu amor por ele, e todas sabiam que ele nunca notou.

- Certo, certo... Vamos indo então. – disse a loira de rabo-de-cavalo. Ino sempre me perturbava com essas coisas, mas daquela vez era diferente, ele estava com ela.

- Ja ne, Hinata-chan! – sorriu Sakura, enquanto se afastava com as outras. Ambas acenaram.

_ano goro mitai ni modori tai nante_

_kakkou warukute ienai kedo_

_hontou wa ima demo dou shiyou mo nai kurai_

_kimi ga suki da yo..._

_nasakenai kurai maiban naiteta_

_tsurai kara wasure you tomo shita_

_demo omoidashichou ne. yappari sabishii yo..._

Apoiei o rosto na mão; Por que eu ficava assim mesmo? Ah sim, porque o garoto que eu amava desde os seis anos nunca olhou para mim. No começo era amor de criança, mas o que eu podia fazer? Virou uma necessidade. Amaldiçoava-me por isso.

Joguei meus longos cabelos azulados para trás e levantei da mesa escolar. Não demorou muito e eu já estava na rua, meus olhos pérola percorriam por todo o local. Era sempre assim, todos saiam para se divertir e eu ficava em casa. Odiava-me por isso.

Sorri ao lembrar-me de Sakura; Ela era tão legal, sempre me dizendo que ele não passava de um "_idiota cego de uma figa_". E não é que ela estava certa? Sakura, Ino e Tenten já bolaram tantos planos, tantas situações para que ficássemos juntos, mas nenhuma adiantou. Nenhuma.

Ao menos elas tentavam, e eu sabia que possuía – e possuo - amigas de verdade. Até Temari, mandona e autoritária, pode se considerar minha amiga.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

_kimi wa ima doko de nani wo shiteru no?_

_taisetsu na yume tsukameta no kana..._

_shinpai nante yokei na koto ka mo ne onegai,_

_kimi no naka kara boku wo kesanai de_

Fazia pouco tempo que tinha terminado de lavar a louça do jantar, sentei no sofá da casa vazia. Moro sozinha desde os 17 anos. É algo meio normal, menos para uma Hyuuga. Minha família é extremamente conhecida, afinal é a maior empresa de telecomunicação do país, eu devia estar feliz, mas isso só me faz ficar menos tempo com meus pais. Já me conformei.

Um álbum de fotos em cima da mesa de centro chamou minha atenção. Fotos da época do colegial. Eu gostava daquele tempo. Costumava sorrir mais.

Uma foto chamou-me a atenção: a festa dos anos 60 fora realmente divertida. E lá estava ele, Uzumaki Naruto, o primeiro e único amor da minha vida. Mas ele estava com aquela garota ruiva, e nunca me notava. Tinha que me conformar, mas era impossível.

Tayuya laçou-o, e ninguém conseguiu impedir. Tentaram, mas não conseguiram. Tayuya tem algum tipo de veneno, magia, ou qual quer coisa assim. Eu não conseguiria ganhar dela.

_oboeteiru kai? namida to egao ga_

_afureteita taisetsu na hibi wo_

_futari naki nagara_

_"mata aeru yo"nette, "wasurenai yo"tte..._

_konna naki mushi de yowai boku dakedo_

_mata issho ni aruitekureru kai?_

_sonna hi ga kuru made nannen mo matteru yo_

Mas eu o amava, eu o queria só pra mim... Mas não podia. Simplesmente não podia.

Fechei o álbum com força. Certo, não com tanta força. Eu não a tinha, já estava afetada. Eu realmente me odiava. Por quê? Por que eu tinha que ser tão fraca, por que eu tinha que ser tão vulnerável... Submissa? Odiava-me.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, nervosa, colocando o álbum longe do meu campo de visão. Quem sabe assim, me sentiria melhor. Levantei sem pestanejar e fui para a cozinha, era melhor me ocupar com algo... Tinha que arrumar os copos, não tinha?

Minhas mãos ainda tremiam de leve, odiava o domínio dele sobre mim, mesmo que ele não soubesse disto. "_Lerdo!_", como Ino dizia. Ele era um lerdo, tinha que admitir, lerdo o bastante para, talvez, nem ao menos saber meu nome. Por que isto acontecia comigo?

_douka koe wo kikasete boku wa koko ni iru kara_

_mou doko ni mo ikanai yo koko ni zutto zutto iru kara_

Tirei alguns copos do armário e comecei a ajeitá-los na prateleira. Eram muitos, e todos com algum desenho. Até tinha ganhado um de Neji, meu primo, com desenhos de borboletas. Sorri. Ele é um bom primo, quase um irmão. Protege-me, e me alertava sobre Naruto. Penso que devia tê-lo ouvido.

Depositei o copo delicadamente na mesa; Se quebrasse, estaria numa encrenca, ele viria me visitar no final da semana, e provavelmente iria querer ver o copo. "Deus que me proteja se isto quebrar", pensei.

Coloquei os outros copos sobre a pia da cozinha, esta espaçosa e aconchegante. Olhei de relance para um tipo de mural. Voltei a me afetar. Na borda havia várias assinaturas, e a dele estava lá. Será que ele sabia da minha existência? O nome dele estava escrito em laranja, na parte superior, à direita, com uma letra infantil. Afinal, era uma criança, certo?

Estava tão distraída que acabei deixando um copo cair, não o de Neji, mas um copo qualquer. Distraída? Certo, eu estava é nervosa e acabei fazendo sujeira. Abaixei-me, ficando ajoelhada, na tentativa de recolher, sem sucesso, os cacos de vidro. Por que eu me afetava?! Droga!

Levantei do chão simplesmente. Iria para o banheiro se a campainha não tivesse tocado. Assustei-me de primeira; Era tarde, quem poderia ser? Poderia ser Neji, chegando antes do dia indicado; Ou as meninas - Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Temari - querendo me arrastar para algum lugar.

_koe ga kikitai, denwa wo shitemi you_

_yappari kyou mo tsunagaranai..._

_saketeiru no? soresura wakaranai_

_sonna aru hi kimi wo mitsuketa yo_

Não sabia, rumei em direção à entrada, sem notar o sangue que se acumulava sobre meu dedo erguido. Abri a porta, e meu coração falhou uma batida, o que ELE estava fazendo ALI? Ou melhor, AQUI?

- Konban wa Hinata-chan – sorriu o garoto de cabelos loiros espetados e obres azul oceano.

- A-ah! Yo, Naruto-kun! – sorri. Tremia de leve, nunca esperaria que ele aparecesse aqui, na minha casa.

- Desculpe aparecer assim, sem avisar, o porteiro me deixou subir... – sorriu sem graça, coçando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem... – disse num fio de voz.

- Uh... Sabe Hinata-chan! Por que você não foi ao shopping? Pensei que iria... – começou, sorrindo. Espera, ele sabia que eu ia?! As meninas contaram, com certeza... Mas, por que ele iria até a minha casa perguntar isso? – Sakura-chan disse que você estava enjoada, está melhor agora?

Ele... Preocupava-se comigo...? Não podia ser verdade...

- Todos estavam preocupados... – completou, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

É, na verdade não era... Não era ele que estava preocupado, eram todos. Quem sabe, ele só estava ali porque alguma das meninas obrigou-o a vir.

_shiawasesou na egao no kimi_

_ima wa ai suru hito to te wo tsunaideru_

- Hinata-chan! Você se machucou?! – ele exclamou do nada, assustando-me. Ia dizer algo, mas ele continuou – Deixe-me ver seu dedo! – disse simplesmente, tomando a minha mão e aproximando o dedo cortado ao próprio rosto.

Tenho que admitir que corei. Nunca, nem em meus mais profundos sonhos ele teria praticado tal ato. Meu rosto, literalmente, queimava. Por que ele fazia essas coisas? Não estava com a Tayuya? Não era feliz com ela? Por que tinha que brincar comigo?

- Precisa passar algo aqui... – disse por fim, tirando um lenço do bolso e limpando o sangue que já havia se acumulado em meu dedo.

- N-não se p-preocupe... – sussurrei nervosa. Ele me encarou e sorriu; Por que fazia isso Naruto? – V-vocêquerentrar? – perguntei rapidamente. Ele pareceu entender.

- Se não for incomodar... – sorriu. Eu apenas dei passagem e ele entrou, pedindo licença. Como todo apartamento "comum" antes de ir para a sala, você passa pela cozinha, e o copo quebrado não passou despercebido por ele – Não se deve brincar com vidro, Hinata-chan! – ele reprovou, balançando o dedo negativamente na altura dos meus olhos.

- N-nada demais... – sorri sem graça – Vá p-para a sala e-enquanto eu l-limpo essa b-bagunça... – disse, empurrando-o de leve pelas costas na direção que eu desejava que ele fosse. Este apenas não foi.

- Iie! – trocou de posições, agora era ele quem me empurrava – Ponha algo neste dedo antes que infeccione! Eu limpo... – disse decidido, rumando na direção da cozinha. Fiz o que ele pediu. Pediu? Ele praticamente mandou.

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

**OoOoO**

_otona bita kimi wa totte mo kirei de_

_kanashii hazu nanoni ureshikute_

_genki sou na kao mireta dake de ii_

_nante? kakkou tsukete_

_koe mo kakeruzu ni namida wo koraete_

_tada chiisakute te wo futte mita_

_arigatou nette, genki de ite nette_

Voltei para a sala, Naruto parecia ter acabado de ir para a mesma também, ele sorriu vitorioso. Limpar uma cozinha devia ser fantástico para ele. Ele alargou mais o sorriso quando me viu, e eu apenas sorri de volta, sem graça.

- Então Hinata-chan. Sente-se melhor do enjôo? – perguntou, mostrando-se interessado.

- A-ah! Sim! Obrigada... – fiz uma leve vênia. Ele coçou a cabeça, se eu tivesse levantado alguns minutos antes, teria visto-o corar.

- Isso é bom... – ele sorriu colocando as mãos no bolso - ...Eu estava preocupado... – murmurou, olhando para o lado. Mas bem, eu ouvi, coloquei as mãos sobre a boca mostrando a surpresa.

- O-Obrigada... – sussurrei abafado. Ele notou, e eu o vi corar, isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Era muita coisa para uma garota só! Muita coisa para uma Hyuuga só! Muita coisa para uma Hinata só! Muita coisa para mim... Será que algum dos meus sonhos iria se realizar?

Eu estava tão nervosa, senti meu corpo ficar quente, e tudo começou a ficar escuro. Lembro dos braços fortes dele me ampararem antes que eu tocasse o chão. Isso não era para mim. Não podia ser verdade.

- Hinata-chan! – ele exclamou, erguendo meu corpo e sacudindo-o de leve – Vamos! Acorde! – disse. Seu tom de voz estava auditivamente preocupado. Abri meus olhos de leve, podia sentir a respiração dele perto do meu rosto, desmaiaria de novo?

- N-Naruto-kun... – sussurrei, tocando de leve minha própria cabeça – M-Me desculpe...

- Nunca mais faça isso! – ele exclamou, alterado – Nunca mais... Faça... – sussurrou, só então notando como estávamos próximos.

Minha respiração já havia tornado-se rápida, e meu coração quase saía pela boca. Ele estava próximo, muito próximo, próximo demais. Quem sabe, ele até poderia ouvir meu coração bater acelerado...

'"_sayonara kimi he_

_boku wa ima demo kimi no shiawase wo negatteru yo_

_mou aenaku naru daisuki na hito_

_hontou ni arigatou kokoro kara_

_"sayonara" "genki de ne"_

_mata au hi made..."'_

Tocou de leve meu rosto e eu corei, ele apenas se aproximou e... Aconteceu, nós nos beijamos. No início eu fiquei assustada e quase desmaiei de novo, mas ele tinha dito para eu não fazer, então, não o fiz.

Ele pediu permissão, e eu timidamente cedi. Sentia a língua dele explorando cada parte da minha boca, como se precisássemos disto para viver. Bem... _EU_ precisava. Talvez ele também...

Nós nos separamos, nunca odiei tanto alguma coisa como aquela falta de ar. Olhei para o lado, mordi o lábio inferior corada. Ele sorria. Mas então a imagem dela surgiu em minha mente. Senti-me mal.

- O que foi...? – ele perguntou, inclinando-se de leve para ficar na minha altura – Está se sentindo bem...? – inquiriu, visivelmente preocupado.

- T-Tayuya-san... – sussurrei num fio de voz, então ele se afastou de leve. Poderia ter sido aquilo um deslize?

- Tayuya...? – então, um sorriso brincalhão surgiu na face dele, eu não entendi nada – Não se preocupe... É de brincadeira, queria chamar a atenção do Shikamaru, mas não adiantou. – completou, piscando de leve. Eu corei.

Então... Era de mentira, era só para fazer ciúmes a alguém? Queria socá-lo! Então ele olhou o relógio e arregalou os orbes. Estava tarde, bem tarde.

- Tenho que ir Hinata-chan! A gente se fala depois... – sorriu, beijando meus lábios de leve. Eu queria pedir para que ele ficasse, mas não era tão ousada.

- J-Ja ne... – acenei de leve enquanto ele se afastava. Acompanhei-o até a porta em silêncio. Ele já estava abrindo o elevador, por um segundo pensei que era um sonho, alguma brincadeira da minha mente. Mas ele fez questão de me dizer que era real.

- Eu... Sempre gostei de você Hinata-chan... – disse, segundos antes da porta se fechar.

Meu coração disparou e fechei a porta rapidamente, encostando as costas na mesma. Deixei meu corpo cair até o chão, e levei a mão até os lábios, tocando-os de leve.

No final... Ele não era tão bobo assim.

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoO**

* * *

**Music: _Shichigatsu Hachika – The Gazette _/o/**

Porque Gazette Ruleia \o\

Ino-chan!!! Minha Best Linda e fofa 8D

Fic pra Tu D

Parabéns pra você \o\

Nessa Data querida /o/

Muitas felicidades \o/

Muitos Aoi's na sua vida xD

Porque Best's são pra isso também ;D

Eu não sabia se ia conseguir terminar a tempo, então nem te disse nada, eu amo surpresas 9D

Porque Naru/Hina é rox! X3

Meu primeiro Naru/Hina vai pra você D Sinta-se honrara futura escrava xD

Espero que goste D E os leitores também n.nV

TE AMO (L) ³³³³³³³³³³³

BjOkas ;"

- Deixem Reviews ;D


End file.
